The Two Lecher's Next Lustful Plan
by hinatauzumakimi3
Summary: naruto and sasuke have been kicked out of their town for sexual reasons but they have a new plan that will bring all the ladies to them 'pretending to be gay'naruhinasasu
1. What the hell?

"talking"

_thinking'_

**Disclaimer**-I do no own Naruto if I did he would be traumatized from rape. lol

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke ran to avoid all the objects being thrown at them from pillows to cactuses. They did this all while laughing 

"You freakin perverts don't ever come back here again!!" yelled a pink haired girl with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"The Uchiha one got me pregnant!" yelled another women who looked at them with daggers coming out of her eyes.

"The foxy one sexually harassed me!," screamed a blond haired lady with a fist, a stress mark clearly being shone on her forehead.

"Man just when I thought things couldn't get any worse! Did u have to go and try to bang the Mayor's daughter!?!", The dark haired one of the two hit the blond one on the top of the head. "Dobe!"

"Ouch! I had a reason-There was a silence between the two as they now started walking away from the town.

"So what was you're reason?" Sasuke murmured while twitching at the blond, It was his fault they were kicked out of town.

"She had nice breasts-" The blond got hit yet again by the Uchiha.

"Now _WHAT_ if we go to another town like this they'll probably think we're some guys just trying to get laid...its all to obvious," Sasuke said while looking at the blond. Who could tell his peacock haired friend was clearly pissed. Naruto then looked at him with a wide grin that really freaked Sasuke out.

"I've got an idea how we can get all the ladies! It's a full proof plan!" The blonde then grinned and nodded his head agreeing with himself like an idiot.

"Well...?" Sasuke asked, waiting for the blond to continue.

"We'll pretend we're gay!"

Sasuke almost choked on his on air. "W-WHY!?!"

"Well you know -so the girls will completely trust us and when they put their guard down that'S when we strike!" The Uchiha gave him a confused look, he still wasn't getting it.

"um...ok here's an example- You know how girls Change together _right???_ Well they might change around a gay guy since they trust him as much as they trust their girlfriends. They could be like _Ooooo can you help me unhook my BRA!,"_ Naruto said the last part with a feminine voice. He started grinning again thinking about all the possibilities on how his little trap to get laid would work.

"uh...so you're asking me to be _GAY_ with you...?"Sasuke stretched the word "gay" and started twitching annoyingly at Naruto.

"Come on Sasuke! think of the girls!" Naruto then put his arm around Sasuke and grinned almost pervertedly.

"...fine but we better get a lot of hot chicks." He then pushed Naruto off him and punched him in the arm. "such a dobe..." he said as Naruto started cursing at him.

The two 19 years olds then made their way to the next un suspecting town.

* * *

"WHAA! Tenten-chan its not fair!I thought he loved me _too_!" screamed the indigo haired girl as she squished her head into the brunette's chest. 

"I told you Hinata-chan -guys are all the same and Kiba was no exception" Tenten tried to comfort her friend as she pat the broken-hearted girl's back.

Hinata then released herself from her friend;s grip and stood up with a new hint of confidence in her eyes. She put her right arm up. "You're right Ten-ten-chan! I cannot let a guy keep me down! For now on there will be no more guys interfering with my life! This is where I make me vow!

Tenten then had an anime sweat drop on the back of her head. 'That's what she said last time when Gaara stood her up.'

The brunette couldn't help but smile on how fast Hinata was able to move on.

"Well I should go Tenten-chan, it's getting late and I got to wake up early tomorrow for my morning jog! I'm not gonna let one heart break get me all fat and depressed!" The Hyuuga then stood up, waved bye and ran off.

'Yup back to her old happy self'

* * *

"Finally we found a house. I was beginning to think we were going to share a cardboard box and then a hobo would come and yell at us for stealing his house! And then he would piss on us!" Sasuke clobbered the blond. "Shut up dobe! You're lucky we found a house so fast..."they started making their way to the drive way of their new home. It was true the real estate agent was a gender bender dressed like a girl and he gave them a good offer on the apartment-house thing .It came with furniture and a bed and which was something they needed but the bad part was it came with only one bed. 

They opened the door and made their way in."...Ok so you take the bed tonight and I'll sleep on the couch-then we switch..." Sasuke then laid on the couch trying to get some rest.

"No Sasuke! This is where it starts! From now on we gotta start acting more Gay!" Sasuke threw a pillow at Naruto. "Like hell I will!"

"But we have to practice for when-" The boy was then cut off as another pillow hit him in the face.

"Naruto! I WILL _NOT_ SLEEP WITH YOU!"

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks for reading you're awesome! Please Review if you want to know what happens next!!! Yosh! Next chapter Naruto and Sasuke meet their new neighbor-will she be their first victim!?! Read and find out-until next time! 


	2. The plan unfolds

Chapter 2-The plan unfolds

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer**-I don't own Naruto but I have ramen!

* * *

Hinata was searching for her house key when she heard a male voice screaming. "Naruto I will _NOT_ sleep with you!" coming from next door. 

"Nani? That sounded like a man? And isn't Naruto a guy's name?!?. The lavender eyed beauty then entered her house pondering the thought for a while until finally falling asleep.  
---------------------------------------

Sasuke had woken up early from hearing a certain Naruto mumbling(cough)moaning(cough), in his sleep "Oh yeah!!! Mmm...You LIKE that don't cha!" Naruto continued until he was hit in the face with a waffle. "AHH! Hot! HOT!"

"Dobe...," The Uchiha taunted as he then took another sip of his milk. ."I'm going to take a shower..." He stood up from the table and headed towards the bathroom.

The whiskered man squinted and ate the waffle he had just been thrown at until he heard someone knock on the door. "Who would interrupt my waffle time...so early?" He mumbled something about stupid hobos trying to steal his waffles before finally opening the door.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he looked at the figure in front of him., before him stood a woman with long indigo hair, wearing a light pink tank top that showed a lot of cleavage for her enormous breasts, breathing heavily making them go up and down. She had on short shorts, showing off her sexy legs,-The woman had a smile on her face giving her a sort of innocence.

"Good morning! My name's Hinata, um I guess I'm your new neighbor." she started panting wiping the sweat off her face but in a second her angelic face brightened as she put her hands behind her back as if nothing was wrong.

A small blush appeared on Naruto's face. "H-hi there..." His blush was then replaced by a perverted grin. "I'm Naruto...You wanna come in...?" Naruto's grin widened, waiting for the woman to answer him.

"Um no I re-" She was interrupted as Sasuke came up to the doorway ,towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey dobe...Who's at the door?"

"No one Sasuke! Go back inside, I'll get to you in a little while." The words came out wrong and Sasuke had a hint of red on his face from anger. "What was that dobe?!?" he asked menacingly.

"Oh...I'm sorry are you guys- D-did I interrupt something?" She poked her fingers together while blushing lightly.

"N-no!" The two men both spluttered out at the same time, a little red in the face at what Hinata had just said.

Naruto then remembered his plan and wrapped his arm around Sasuke. "So you coming in?" Sasuke was giving Naruto a death glare that could kill a thousand llamas.

"Oh uh sure!" Hinata then made her way inside. While her back was turned Sasuke clobbered Naruto, making him hit the ground with a thud.

Hearing the sound. The big breasted woman turned around instantly, Surprised to see the blond on the floor. "Um is he ok..?" She then poked the blond with a worried expression. A "hmph..." came from the dark haired man as he started making his way to the couch.

Naruto quickly got up from Hinata's touch. "I'm alright Hinata...it's just seeing Sasuke's body like that made me all hot so I fainted." He had a perverted smile on his face while Sasuke started twitching again.

Hinata blushed and leaned over giving the blond a full view of her rack, before she got up and offered Naruto her hand.

"Oi Sasuke you should put some clothes on...we're not alone you know?!?" Naruto said in a taunting way as he got up, making Hinata blush at his words and turn her head as Sasuke stood up from the couch .

"A-Ano I should go," she said forcing a smile, trying to get out of this situation."I have to take a shower, I probably smell awful and-"

"You could use our shower!!!" Naruto yelled making her blush grow and Sasuke smirk.

Naruto then put his arm around Sasuke and winked at him making hinata beleive he would be to busy with sasuke to do anything wrong. Sasuke put his head down for a while not moving or saying anything.

"U-um I guess I could do that...Thank you," Hinata said with an innocent smile before walking towards the restroom.

Sasuke was still in his emo trance until finally Naruto started to worry. "Uh Sasuke...?"he asked waving his hand in front of his face. "Sasuke? Sasuke?! OI Sas-"

BONK

"DON'T...Ever...touch...me...AGAIN!" Sasuke yelled with annoyance in his eyes. He crossed his arms while Naruto Started rubbing the bump Sasuke had given him.

"C-come on Sasuke...I just wanted to see her naked...IS THAT SO WROOOOOONG!?!" Naruto said with anime tears rolling off his face.

Sasuke turned his head "hmph whatever..." He lowered his head and walked away completely ignoring the blonde's intentions.

"Speaking of which...-" Naruto started walking towards the restroom. He slowly opened the door until he found what he was looking for. "KUKUKU..." he chuckled as he watched his prey undress. She started removing her tank top, Naruto got hard as soon as he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. "Mmmmm...Yes now for the shorts," Naruto chuckled to himself as he then saw her womanhood, thinking about how good it would feel around his hard cock.

"Oi Naruto..."

"AH! itwasn'tme!" he screamed as he fell backwards on the floor, angry at whoever it was that disturbed his entertainment. "GRR...Sasuke What the hell do you want!?" he asked in a frustrated tone.

Luckily the noise from the shower blocked off Naruto's ranting from Hinata's innocent ears.

"I want to see too..." he said as he then turned his head away with a blush.

"Hehehe to bad! I'm jumping in the shower then I'll seduce her and her innocence will be mine! So nnnnn!" Naruto said before sticking out his tongue at Sasuke making stupid sounds at him. "W-what about your precious plan?" Sasuke mumbled out of jealousy, _'What make Naruto so special!?!stupid dobe!'_ "I-I mean food always taste better for a hungry man, it's better to wait," He said trying to sound all wise and mighty.

"Stop comparing me to a hobo Sasuke!" Naruto yelled until he heard the bathroom door open with a creak.

To be continued...

* * *

A/n ok I don't want this to be a cliffy but I sort of had to, I didn't know where to end and I was already late in updating as it is! So sorry!!! I promise I'll update soon I just gotta type it cuz I'm pretty sure I know what to do with Hinata next chapter -evil grin- Kukuku... 

-Anyway Please Review if you have any questions or suggestions would be appreciated too!!!yosh!


End file.
